1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a system for starting a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional motor vehicles having only one internal combustion engine as the drive include a single vehicle electrical system having a nominal voltage. However, hybrid vehicles also have an electric motor in addition to the internal combustion engine, two vehicle electrical systems, namely a so-called high-volt vehicle electrical system having a high voltage level and a low-voltage vehicle electrical system having a lower voltage level. A DC/DC converter situated between the two aforementioned vehicle electrical systems may convert and thus transfer energy between the two vehicle electrical systems on demand.
The international patent application publication WO 2011/012428 A2 describes a circuit system for a vehicle electrical system having a basic vehicle electrical system including an energy store, a power vehicle electrical system, including an additional energy store and a DC/DC converter, the DC/DC converter being provided for coupling between the basic vehicle electrical system and the power vehicle electrical system.